Fita
by Miss Just
Summary: ."E, com ela, a sombra de sorriso inconsciente reapareceu nos lábios de Byakuya."


_Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse, há muito que já tinha havido pegação \m/**

* * *

**_

**Fita**

Era apenas uma fita vermelha. Um prendedor de cabelo como qualquer outro. Não tinha valor especial, não tinha nada de mais e nada importava. Era apenas uma fita vermelha que segurava os cabelos dele enquanto treinava.

Então se era apenas isso, porque Yoruichi teimava em roubar-lhe o prendedor de cabelo? Além de ser para o provocar e obrigá-lo a entrar em mais uma das muitas competições de shunpo que, como era óbvio, ele sempre perdia. Afinal, ela era a deusa do shunpo, por muito que se esforçasse, o jovem Kuchiki nunca conseguiria realmente alcançá-la. E como ele se irritava com isso.

Fora assim por anos. Ele treinava, ela aparecia, a fita vermelha era roubada e ela desaparecia, obrigando-o a perseguí-la. Anos e anos e era sempre a mesma rotina. Ela poderia roubar outra coisa, implicar com outro motivo, mas não. Era sempre o prendedor de cabelo. E conforme os anos iam passando, ele continuava a afirmar a si mesmo que detestava aquela bakeneko. Mas o facto era que a sombra de um sorriso esboçava-se no seu rosto de cada vez que ela chegava.

No dia que ele treinou de cabelo solto, ela não apareceu. Era como se ela soubesse que não tinha a fita vermelha no cabelo. Ele fez-se sentir satisfeito por ela não estar ali, mas o facto era que o leve peso sobre o seu peito apenas lhe provava o contrário. No dia seguinte, lá estava ela novamente, apenas para, mais uma vez, lhe roubar a fita vermelha. E, com ela, a sombra de sorriso inconsciente reapareceu nos lábios de Byakuya.

Ele habituou-se a isso, a essa rotina de treino que, estranhamente, o seu avô aprovava. Um dia ela roubou-lhe o prendedor, ele perseguiu-a, não a apanhou e ela, divertida com a sua vitória - como sempre -, esqueceu-se de lhe dar a fita de volta. Não havia problema, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecera. Ela dar-lhe-ia o prendedor no dia seguinte, ou pediria a alguém que o fizesse, só para ter o gosto de o poder roubar novamente. E ele voltaria a sorrir interiormente quando ela fizesse isso.

Mas no dia seguinte ela não apareceu. Ele esperou-a todo o dia, esperou que alguém lhe trouxesse a sua fita vermelha e que Yoruichi surgisse logo depois de ele ter prendido os cabelos com a fita. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Não havia sinal de Yoruichi em lado nenhum. E, sem ela, não havia sombra de sorriso também.

Pouco depois ele soube que ela ajudara Urahara a fugir. Soube da traição, soube que ela não mais voltaria. Não a veria mais, ouvira a gargalhada demoníaca ou aturaria os treinos que ela tanto gostava de chamar brincadeiras. Yoruichi tinha desaparecido para sempre da Soul Society e da sua vida. E ele sabia que, provavelmente, a sua memória seria apagada aos poucos da mente dela. Não se mostrou triste, não expressou nada no seu rosto. Mas daquele dia em diante, ele não voltou a apanhar os cabelos e o sorriso tão ténue como a sombra, também nunca mais foi visto.

Cem anos passaram, milhares de motivos modificaram as almas de ambos. Não eram mais os mesmo e, no fundo, continuavam a sê-lo. Byakuya sentiu o coração saltar uma batida quando viu a ligadura branca em volta da sua espada e aquela bakeneko à sua frente. Milhares de coisas lhe passaram pela mente. Entre dor e revolta, desejo e vingança e um pedido de explicações que apenas o deixaria em cheque. Ele queria perder a cabeça como fazia quando adolescente, queria vê-la fugir e correr atrás dela, provar que era melhor que ela, mais poderoso. Conseguir alcançá-la e envergonhá-la por isso. Encará-la e odiá-la por ela o ter esquecido.

Mas então reparou nos cabelos dela. Longos como ele nunca tinha visto, presos no alto da cabeça com uma fita vermelha. O ódio desapareceu e o desejo de vingança também. A sombra de um sorriso, esquecida por mais de cem anos, resurgiu nos seus lábios. Ela não a viu, ele nunca permitiria isso.

Disse tudo o que a situação lhe obrigava, entrou numa nova competição de shunpo com ela, pensou ter vencido, mas, no fim, era sempre ela a vencedora. Ele podia tê-la perseguido, mas não o fez. Não havia necessidade disso. Não precisava de a confrontar.

Ela não o tinha esquecido e ele tinha a certeza disso. Pois a fita vermelha que Yoruichi usava para prender os seus cabelos longos, era a dele.

* * *

**N.A.:** Isto surgiu de um facto que eu assimilei ontem quando via fanarts dos dois. Ficou escondido nos confins do meu cérebro, a moer e a chatear e virou plot hoje, enquanto eu estava a tentar estudar para o exame que tenho amanhã. Resumindo, mandei o Grego à lá merde e fui escrever.  
Ficou estranho e eu não sei se gosto. Primeira fic com um novo shipper é sempre assim.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please!** Se eu não as quisesse, eu guardava a fic no pc só para mim e as minhas nee-chans.  
_Just_


End file.
